<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aurora Borealis by yooobngtn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934064">Aurora Borealis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooobngtn/pseuds/yooobngtn'>yooobngtn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AlDub - Fandom, MaiChard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooobngtn/pseuds/yooobngtn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(One Shot) Maine and Alden lost in the woods, not knowing that 10 years has passed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aurora Borealis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EN</b>
</p>
<p>"This is all your fault, Maine. Kung nakinig ka sa mga kasama mo kanina eh di sana kanina ka pa nasa baba at ngayon umiinom ng alak. Bakit ba naman kasi nagpaiwan ka pa para kumuha ng picture? Tanga-tanga, pwede mo namang i-Google nalang kung anong itsura non. Ughhhh! Lintek talaga. Ang malas. Kasalanan talaga 'to lahat ni Kuya e. Bwiset!" Maine said stomping her foot, arguing with herself for the past 30 minutes.</p>
<p>Maine and her siblings were planning about this trip to Norway for years. It has been a dream for Maine to see the Aurora Borealis in the flesh and Northern Norway is the perfect place for it. Her parents arranged a Eurotrip for the family and Maine fought with her life to put Norway on the list.</p>
<p>"Bakit ba naman kasi jusko, anong klase ba 'tong compass na 'to?! Kanina pa ako paikot-ikot dito! Punyeta talaga. Bwiseeeet!" Maine shouted and heard her echo soon after.</p>
<p>Maine decided to take a break near the river, somehow thanking the universe that she was the one in-charge of the food supplies for the hiking in Mt. Entilmeg. She was in the middle of her meal when she saw a man wearing a fur coat from the other side of the river, seemingly trying to catch a fish.</p>
<p>"HEEEEEY SIIIIIIR!" Maine shouted and waved her hands in full force.</p>
<p>The man clearly saw him but redirected his attention to the fish that he's trying to catch. Maine kept on waving her hands and started to get annoyed.</p>
<p>"Tangina, seryoso ba 'to?! HOOOOOOY!" Maine screamed and got up to catch the man from the other side who's starting to walk in opposite direction.</p>
<p>Maine ran for few meters and found a bridge going to the other side. One thing about Maine is that she's afraid of bridges. She would rather take the long trek than crossing a bridge. But right now, the universe didn't give her choices. She sucked up her fear and crossed the bridge with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>"DON'T SHUT YOUR EYES!"</p>
<p>She heard someone scream but she chose to ignore, thinking that it was just her subconscious. But the man was right. She should've listened.</p>
<p>"MISS! DON'T SHUT YOUR EYES! THERE'S A MISSING WO – FUCK!"</p>
<p>"AAAAHHH! HELP! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HEEEEELP ME!"</p>
<p>"Hold on tight! Hold on to the rope, I'll get you. Don't panic!"</p>
<p>"PLEASE TELL MY PARENTS THAT I LOVE THEM. I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. TELL MY SISTER COLEEN THAT I STOLE HER SHOES LAST WEEK AND BROKE IT BECAUSE I WAS MAD AT HER FOR USING MY NEW EYESHADOW MAKEUP. TELL MY BROTHER NICO THAT I SCRATCHED THE PS4 CD AND NOT DEAN. TELL MY – "</p>
<p>"I got you. Open your eyes, give me your hand."</p>
<p>" – OTHER SISTER TO ACCESS MY ATM CARD AND GET ALL THE MONEY FROM THERE FOR MY NEPHEW'S COLLEGE FUNDS. TELL MY EX-BOYFRIEND "PUTANGINA NYA!""</p>
<p>"Miss,please calm down. Your panic is not helping. Open your eyes, give me your hand. It will be fine. I got you."</p>
<p>Maine slowly opened her eyes and saw the face of the man from the other side of the river, holding her hand tightly, pulling her up.</p>
<p>"I got you." He said and smiled.</p>
<p>"Anghel ka ba? Patay na ba ako?" she whispered, and lost her consciousness.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>TIL</b>
</p>
<p>It was almost afternoon when Maine woke up from her slumber the next day. She was in the middle of her stretching when she realized that she wasn't sleeping in her room. She immediately got up, roamed her eyes around the room to validate the growing panic in her head.</p>
<p>"HEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEELP!" Maine screamed after opening the window inside her room.</p>
<p>Few seconds later, a man barged inside the room, holding a shovel that made her panic even more.</p>
<p>"AHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!"</p>
<p>"What is it?! What happened?!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Ha?"</p>
<p>"Ha?"</p>
<p>"Stop copying me! Who are you?" Maine said, reaching the lampshade beside her and aiming it to the man in front of her.</p>
<p>"Put the lampshade down, Miss." He said and slowly walked towards her.</p>
<p>"Stop right there or I'll smash this on your head!"</p>
<p>"Well, I have a shovel here..."</p>
<p>"AHHHHH!" Maine screamed and threw the lampshade at him, which he luckily caught.</p>
<p>"Okay, geesh. Calm down, mabibingi ako sa kakasigaw mo eh. Kumalma ka, miss. You're safe. My name is Richard, I live here." He said and offered her his hand.</p>
<p>"How did you know that I'm from the Philippines? Binulatlat mo yung bag ko 'no?!" Maine asked, still sceptical about his identity.</p>
<p>"Grabe ka na ha? Ikaw na nga ang tinulungan, ikaw pa 'tong nagbibintang. Sana pala iniwanan na kita dun sa bridge habang sumisigaw ng huling habilin mo. Nung nilapitan kita, sabi mo "patay na ba ako? ""</p>
<p>"Bwiset ka! Salamat ha! Salamat sa tulong mo pero hindi ko kailangan yan. Aalis na 'ko. Bye." Maine said and swiftly got her stuff.</p>
<p>"Sure? Ayaw mo magbreakfast before you leave?" Richard asked with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"Ayoko nga! Baka may lason yan. Diyan ka na nga! Grabe, where's your hospitality? Pinoy ka pa man din! Hmp!"</p>
<p>"If hindi pa hospitality yung pagpapatulog ko sayo sa bahay ko, sa sarili kong kama, then I don't know what is." He answered back.</p>
<p>Maine sneered at him and walked towards the door. Maine was surprised upon opening the door – the green forest yesterday turned into a white forest, covered in snow.</p>
<p>"What? How did this happen? It's summer. Bakit may snow?" Maine asked.</p>
<p>"Ha? Hindi mo ba napansin nung nagsisisigaw ka kanina sa bintana? Winter na kaya. Okay ka lang? Kaya nga kinabahan ako sayo kahapon kasi kapag nalaglag ka, baka manigas ka nalang dun sa sobrang lamig." Richard explained.</p>
<p>"What? Ang init kahapon, okay ka lang? Kaya takang-taka ako sayo kahapon kasi naka-fur coat ka tapos tirik na tirik yung araw."</p>
<p>"Saan mo ako nakita?"</p>
<p>"Dun sa may river, nangingisda ka pa nga eh."</p>
<p>"Oh." Richard said and walked towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Anong oh? Don't tell me hindi ikaw yon? Huy! Wag mo nga akong talikuran." Maine said and went after him.</p>
<p>"No, that was me. Akala ko naghahallucinate lang ako kasi. This happened before, but it was all in my imagination. This is the first time na totoong tao ka na." He explained and poured a hot coffee in a cup.</p>
<p>"Bakit naman? Wala ka bang kapitbahay dito?"</p>
<p>Richard chuckled.</p>
<p>"Mababaliw ka lang kapag nagkwento ako. Mabuti pa, umupo ka nalang at kumain. Wala karin namang mapupuntahan. Malayo tayo sa city."</p>
<p>"Marami naman tayong oras, bakit hindi ka magkwento habang kumakain tayo? Oh, by the way, my name is Maine."</p>
<p>"Ahhh, there you go. You have a name naman pala." Richard joked.</p>
<p>"Malamang. So ano, kwento ka na."</p>
<p>"Long story short, I was climbing with my friends, tapos napahiwalay ako ayun naligaw ako at napadpad sa bahay na 'to. Ewan ko ba, ang inviting kasi. Tapos ayun, wala namang tao. Weird enough, my compass broke tapos hindi na ako makabalik sa pinanggalingan ko. Ayan, eto na ako ngayon. The end."</p>
<p>"Gaano ka na katagal dito?"</p>
<p>"Hindi ko na nga alam, pero not long enough. Siguro few weeks? I'm trying to fix the compass pero wala akong enough tools, kailangan ko ng isa pang compass to fix it."</p>
<p>"May compass ako, pero sira din. Pwede mong gamitin yun." Maine replied and smiled.</p>
<p>"Great! Makakatulong yan sa atin. Eh ikaw, paano ka napadpad dito?" Richard asked.</p>
<p>"Well, same as your story basically. Pero I found you instead of this house," Maine replied and chuckled.</p>
<p>"But yeah, family trip kasi namin ito, pinilit ko yung pamilya ko 'to go here to see the Aurora Borealis in person. Napagkatuwaan lang naming magkakapatid na akyatin 'tong Mt. Entilmeg tapos ayan. Hindi naman kasi ako mountaineer, ewan ko ba naman kung bakit pa ako sumama. Hay, baka nagaalala na yung mga yun sakin. Alam kasi nilang tanga ako pagdating sa mga outdoor activities."</p>
<p>"Ahhhh, well. Better start fixing that compass para makauwi na tayo." Richard said and smiled.</p>
<p>"Oo, for the first time in my life, gusto ko ng umuwi sa Pilipinas."</p>
<p>"Ako rin."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Maine heard a soft knock on her door that night.</p>
<p>"Bukas yan."</p>
<p>The door slowly opened, with Richard holding a coat and a lamp on the other side.</p>
<p>"Hey, you mentioned kanina na you wanted to see the Aurora Borealis? Well, tonight is your lucky night kasi I just saw it kanina sa lab – MAINE!" Richard wasn't able to finish his sentence because Maine hurriedly ran and went outside their house without any coat on.</p>
<p>Maine almost cried when saw the northern lights, moving like waves in the sky. The word spectacular wouldn't even give justice to what she's seeing right now. The lack of lights around the house helped them to get a better view of the Aurora Borealis and the stars in the sky.</p>
<p>She squealed for few seconds and sighed.</p>
<p>"Ang ganda ano?" Richard said and put the coat over her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Sobra. Alam mo bang pangarap ko 'to? Sobrang pinaglaban ko 'to sa mga magulang ko eh. Sabi ko pa sa kanila, ibigay na nila sa akin ito kasi hindi naman ako humingi ng kahit ano before. Hay, it's all worth it. Ang ganda sobra. Paulit-ulit na ako. Grabe, ang ganda kasi!" Maine said and continuously admiring the northern lights in the sky.</p>
<p>"If you look over there," Richard said, held Maine's shoulder and turned her in the opposite direction."You can see the Milky Way. See?"</p>
<p>"Oh my God. It's even more perfect! Grabe, we're killing two birds with one stone! Ang ganda, sobra." Maine said.</p>
<p>"Upo ka muna dun sa may bench, kukuha lang ako ng kape pampainit. I'll be right back. Iwan ko na sayo itong lamp."</p>
<p>Maine nodded and went to the bench. Upon sitting, Maine noticed a carved note on the bench. She moved the lamp towards the backrest to check, but to her dismay, she couldn't understand a single word.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Natten før de vakre nordlysene vises, kommer prinsessen og redde ridderen for å bevise at sann kjærlighet vet ingen tid."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>---</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>MEG</b>
</p>
<p>It has been a month since Richard and Maine met. They've already get the hang of living together in the same roof, bickering once in a while and sharing stories most of the time.</p>
<p>"Good Morning, RJ! Kain na, o ha! Nauna akong magising sayo. Bleh!" Maine said, proud of the food she prepared for breakfast. Richard, on the other hand, wasn't in a good mood. It was as if, something is bothering him.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Maine asked.</p>
<p>"No, I mean yes, I mean... hay, I don't know." Richard sighed.</p>
<p>"Umagang umaga, nakabusangot ka na. Ano ba yun? Bilisan na natin para makapangisda na tayo, naubusan na tayo ng stock eh. Pagmayabang mo na yung fishing skills mo." Maine joked.</p>
<p>"Maine, hindi ko alam. Kinakabahan ako na ewan, huwag na kaya tayong mangisda ngayon? May gulay pa naman tayo dyan." Richard suggested.</p>
<p>"Ang corny mo talaga, ano ba yan? Bad dream? Would you like me hug you para mawala na yung bad vibes?"</p>
<p>"Can you?"</p>
<p>"Ha?"</p>
<p>"Ha?"</p>
<p>"Baliw! Ewan ko sayo, kumain ka na! May lulutuin ako for lunch mamaya." Maine said, avoiding his gaze to hide the blush that's beginning to appear on her cheek.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"RJ, nakita mo na ba yung naka-crave dun sa bench sa labas ng bahay?" Maine asked while they are on the way to the river to catch some fish.</p>
<p>"<em>Natten før de vakre nordlysene vises, kommer prinsessen og redde ridderen for å bevise at sann kjærlighet vet ingen tid."</em></p>
<p>"Ayan ayan! Ang galing mo naman. Naiintindihan mo ba? Ano meaning nun?"</p>
<p>"Sa totoo lang, hindi ko rin alam paano ko nasabi yun ng maayos at hindi ko rin alam kung anong ibig sabihin non. O, eto na tayo. Kunin mo na yung bait natin, lalagay ko na sa hook." Richard replied and changed the subject.</p>
<p>Richard and Maine were in the middle of fishing when they heard a group of people, seemingly praying from a far.</p>
<p>"Naririnig mo ba yun?" Maine asked.</p>
<p>"Alin?"</p>
<p>"Ayan o, parang may nagdadasal. O, ayan o, tagalo – TAGALOG! Oh my God baka hinahanap na nila tayo, RJ! Bilisan mo dyan! Puntahan natin!" Maine exclaimed and ran, following the voices that are slowly getting louder while approaching the bridge.</p>
<p>"It's on the other side, Maine. Kaya mo bang tumawid?" Richard asked.</p>
<p>"Richard, ang lakas ng agos ng tubig. Parang hindi ko ata kaya." Maine hesitated.</p>
<p>"Kaya mo 'to, Maine. Trust yourself."</p>
<p>"I can't..."</p>
<p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>"Ha?"</p>
<p>"May tiwala ka ba sakin, Maine?" Richard asked.</p>
<p>Maine looked at him and sighed. "Meron."</p>
<p>"Then hold my hand and don't let go. We'll cross the bridge together. I got you."</p>
<p>Richard and Maine were able to cross the bridge after 15 minutes.</p>
<p>"Ang tapang tapang ko na talaga!" Maine cheered.</p>
<p>"Yung totoo, Maine? Wala pang isang minuto dapat yun, para akong may kasamang lola na tumatawid sa daan." Richard joked.</p>
<p>"Tigilan mo na ak – oh my God. That's my family, Richard. That's my family right there! Wait, bakit... what? Anong nangyayari?" Maine was beyond confused seeing her family from afar, holding a picture of her in a frame and crying.</p>
<p>"Maine, are you okay?" Richard asked and held her hand tight.</p>
<p>Maine didn't answer and walked towards the group of people, offering a prayer for her.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Maine? MAINE! OH MY GOD! MAINE! ANAK KOOOO! MAINE! BUHAY KA! PANGINOON KO, SALAMAT." Mary Ann shouted and hugged her daughter, crying. All of a sudden, Maine is surrounded with people hugging her and thanking the Lord that she's alive.</p>
<p>"I knew it, alam kong buhay ka Meng! Jusko, sampung taon akong umasa na – "</p>
<p>"Ano?"</p>
<p>"makikita ka namin. Tapos eto... Ha?" Coleen asked, still trying to calm herself down.</p>
<p>"Anong pinagsasasabi mong 10 years? High ka ba?" Maine asked, confused more than ever.</p>
<p>"Anak, anong date ngayon?" Teddy asked his youngest daughter.</p>
<p>"Siguro, August 16?"</p>
<p>"Anong year?"</p>
<p>"2017. 'Tay yung totoo po? Kayo rin po ba nagddrugs na?" Maine joked.</p>
<p>"Maine, tama ka naman. August 16 naman talaga ngayon, but it's not 2017 anymore. It's 2027. See?" Niki said, showing her phone.</p>
<p>"I'm confused. I was in the woods for a month with Richard, I counted. Paanong sampung taon na yung lumipas? Ano yun magic? Anong nangyayari, RJ?" Maine said, looking at Richard beside her, bewildered just like her.</p>
<p>"RICHARD FAULKERSON JR?" Nico asked, shocked.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's me. Paano mo ako nakilala?"</p>
<p>"I can't believe this, magugulantang ang mountaineering world. Buhay ka bro! I need to call my friends. OMG, sikat na sikat ka sa mga mountaineering clubs!"</p>
<p>"I'm so confused. What's happening?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I can answer that," the Norwegian priest butted in.</p>
<p>"You see, this mountain is called Mt. Entilmeg. Legend said that there was once a knight who got lost in the woods, a day before the northern lights appear trying to find his princess – the one for him. He didn't know that the princess was also looking for him in the woods and they are just circling around the forest. Then, the knight came up with a plan that he's just going to stay at one place so the princess will be able to find him. Sad to say, she never did. So, the knight felt really sad and cursed the mountain before he died. All the people who will cross other side will age 10 years faster and die. Only the man who's been longing for his one true love will survive. He said, '<em>Natten før de vakre nordlysene vises, kommer prinsessen og redde ridderen for å bevise at sann kjærlighet vet ingen tid</em>.',"</p>
<p>"That's the carving in the bench outside the house! But what does it mean?" Maine said.</p>
<p>"In English, it means '<em><b>The night before the beautiful northern lights appear, the princess will come and rescue the knight to prove that true love knows no time</b></em>.' <em>En til meg</em> in English means 'the one for me', " the priest explained.</p>
<p>"You two fulfilled the lost dream of two lovers who wanted to get away once upon a time but wasn't able to have a happy ever after. You broke the curse of Mt. Entilmeg, my children. No one knows what's on the other side of the river because they couldn't fix the bridge. It gets broken every time. See, now it's fixed. Just like magic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, you found me my princess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, my love. Finally.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>